


We All Have Fun

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amusement Parks, BlackIce Week, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sarcastic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack helps Pitch learn that even the Boogeyman can find something fun at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> BlackIce Week Day Three - Amusement Park.
> 
> Enjoy?

"I don’t see what’s so amusing about this."

The voice is lightly accented and comes from the shadows behind a boy with white hair who is happily tearing apart strings of candy floss, the sugary pink treat disappearing quick as you please the moment he puts it on his tongue. He waits for it to dissolve fully before answering his companion, tearing off yet another chunk. “Of course it’s _amusing,_ Pitch. It’s an amusement park."

The man - Pitch - sniffs dismissively, though his golden eyes focus on the boy’s mouth when he pops the treat in, watching his tongue stick out to catch the spun sugar. “Well, _Jack,_ amusement isn’t precisely my strong point, is it?"

"Oh, god, you’re not going to go all Mr. Gloom-and-Doom King of Nightmares on me _now,_ are you? C’mon, Pitch, there’s plenty of amusement here." Jack waves one of his pale hands around, as if trying to encompass the entirety of the park: the rides, the people, the sounds, the smells. “I mean, what’s not to like about an amusement park? People have fun, there’s good snacks, and just the atmosphere is good. It’s perfect for both of us."

Pitch narrows golden eyes. “Forgive me, Jack, but that sounds more like this place is perfect simply for you. Not both of us." He watches Jack swallow, sees the muscles in the boy’s throat moving reflexively, and appears before him in a mass of shifting shadows. “I don’t see how I’m supposed to be entertained."

Jack frowns at Pitch, though he admits (if only to himself) that the Nightmare King is right: all of the things Jack mentioned were things he liked. He wracks his brain, trying to think, before a bright smile overtakes his face. “Oh, no? Well, I’ll tell you. You’re entertained by the fear."

"Fear? Here, Jack? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, sir, I do not." Jack smiles. “I take you for a king and a fool. But hear me out, Pitch - amusement parks are fun and games, yeah, but that isn’t all they are. They’re also pretty creepy when you think about it - it’s part of the atmosphere, like I said. There’s just something about amusement parks that you love but fear. I mean…don’t you taste it? In the air, I mean? Go ahead, give it a shot."

Pitch sighs before closing his eyes, trying to locate even the smallest hint of fear in the air. At first, there is nothing, just as the man had thought. But slowly, ever so slowly, Pitch notices it. Beneath the scents of popcorn and sugary sweets there lingers the bitter-sweet taste of _fear._ It grows stronger the longer he concentrates, strong enough to make out individual flavors, individual _fears._ One girl fears the Haunted House, begs her mum to take her to the Merry-Go-‘Round instead; another, a boy of seventeen or so, he fears the clowns that go through the crowd, with their painted smiles and leering looks. Pitch swears he could live an eternity in this place and be well-sated and he smiles, much to the amusement of Jack Frost, who is watching the other. He knew this would be a good idea. Everyone had fun at amusement parks. Even the Boogeyman.


End file.
